


The doctor will see you now.

by Myshka Caelum (hitori10)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crowe is so done with Nyx's shit, Doctor!Noctis, Humor, M/M, Nyx Casanova Ulric, Romance, overprotective Ignis, receptionist!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/Myshka%20Caelum
Summary: Nyx Ulric was a man who didn't love going to the clinic, in fact, he'd rather avoid them all together. But perhaps that pretty doctor can convince him otherwise.





	The doctor will see you now.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to be stopped. I was thinking about this whole thing throughout my history lecture in college today.

The doctor will see you now.

* * *

 

Let's face it, colds are always an inconvenience; well, in most instances.

The runny noses, coughing, fevers, fatigue, fucking nausea, those times where you're cold but you feel like you're hot, and you're hot and you feel cold.

I know, confusing shit.

In a nutshell, they suck.

Unless you're Nyx Ulric and think his balls are big enough to fight the fever away.

Yeah, try telling that to the same man who previously thought that as he's watching Marlboro-kun.

Didn't think so.

Try doing that without laughing.

Crowe says a thousand gil even Drautos can't.

Then again, he might die of shock at seeing Casanova watching a kid's show who benches two hundred and eighty pounds and makes it look easy.

How this man is an adult is a mystery.

Crowe stood in front of the television in their apartment, ignoring the look of annoyance Nyx was shooting her way, hands on her hips, "Nyx, for fuck's sakes, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Why? I'm fine." His heavily congested voice would say otherwise.

"You made Libertus buy a four pack of tissues and went through it in one night!"

"My nose was runny!"

"That wasn't the only runny thing coming out of you!"

Too much information, Crowe.

"Crowe-"

"No. I already made an appointment this afternoon. I told Stiff and he said it's fine. Get your ass ready and dressed by 2 o'clock or I'll drag you out myself."

Nyx groaned in defeat as his friend went into the kitchen. No doubt to get that nasty cough medicine.

* * *

 

The mechanic coughed into his scarf, trying to keep quiet in the waiting room.

Crowe was by the receptionists desk, a brunet with a soothing accent speaking to her.

He had never been to this clinic before.

Caelum family medical center.

But then again, he generally tried to avoid clinics all together.

He didn't need some doctor to tell him what was wrong when he could feel it and then give him an overpriced prescription for medicine.

"Here you are, miss. For the gentlemen so he doesn't have to have his face covered with a scarf." The receptionist gave Crowe a mask.

"Oh, thank you, uh..." She looked around to find a name tag.

"Ignis."

"Thank you, Ignis."

"Of course. The nurse will come and call you shortly."

The brunette sat back down beside Nyx, handing him the mask, to which he gratefully put on.

Several moments of silence passed between them before they were called by the nurse.

* * *

 

Nyx gave her all the necessary information and she informed him the doctor would be in soon.

It felt like forever until they finally heard a knock and the door open.

All of a sudden, Nyx didn't mind doctors. Especially if they looked like that.

The doctor was a young man, a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, revealing his forearms, black dress pants that made that bottom look even more amazing than it already is, the darkest shade of black hair that Nyx has ever seen, _very_ pretty blue eyes, porcelain skin, and a laid back smile that just might make everything shitty in the mechanics life all better.

"Hello there, my name is doctor Noctis Lucis Caelum. Please, feel free to call me Noctis." He first shook hands with Crowe.

_Such a gentlemen._

He then came over and offered his hand to Nyx, to which the man simply lifted up the hand to his lips, pulled his mask down, and pressed a kiss on the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you, Doc."

At least he managed to do that without coughing all over the young man's hand. Can you imagine that?

Noctis simply blinked as he took his hand back. "Ah, yes." He cleared his throat, walking towards his chair and sitting down, looking at his patient, "Now, Mr. Ulric-"

"Mr. Ulric is my father. Please-"

"What are your symptoms?"

_Oh_ , this cutie had no problem cutting him off.

"Well, Doc, recently I've been having some coughing-"

"Pfft, some."

Goddammit Crowe. Cooperate with Nyx here and help him get this pretty thing's number.

"Runny nose, tired most of the day, don't really eat much-"

"That's a first."

_Crowe_. Seriously.

"Some slight nausea and trouble sleeping." He shot his friend a glare as she opened her mouth. Eventually raising her hands in defeat.

"Alright." Noctis got up from his seat. "Let me check your blood pressure."

While taking his blood pressure, Nyx decides to be a shitty flirt, "Nice muscles I've got, huh doc? I bet you'd feel them without having to take my blood pressure?"

Noctis, already quite used to this answered, "Yes, yes, very nice muscles. Okay, blood pressure is normal." He put the equipment away and checked Nyx's heartbeat next.

Nyx deflates and his friend is not helping while trying to contain her laughter.

Here comes Casanova once more.

"You've got a nice heartbeat going, Mr. Ulric."

"Oh yeah? Pretty sure it got faster once I saw you."

He saw Crowe hide her face in her jacket, shoulders shaking from barely controlled laughter.

Noctis moved once again unfazed, pointing to the scale that measured pain. "Okay, Mr. Ulric, on a scale from one to ten how do you feel?"

"About a six, but you're a perfect ten, baby."

The young man went back to his clipboard and marked everything down. "Alright, from what I can tell, you had a mild flu. The nausea and fatigue made the most sense with that, as well as the lack of appetite."

He turned back towards the pair, "I'm going to prescribe you some strong antibiotics for the next several days so it can fight off what's left. And you should be able to go back to work in about five days at the most. If you need more time, feel free to give us a call and we'll let your workplace know. Any questions?" He offered a smile for them both.

Crowe shook her head as she stood up, Nyx's jacket and scarf in her arms, "No thank you, doctor. We're good now." She shook his hand and took the paper from his hand, dragging her friend with her, waving goodbye to the doctor, as they paid and went into their car.

As soon as the door shut, Crowe immediately broke out laughing.

Nyx grumbled under his breath, looking over the papers.

"I can't fucking believe you hit on the doctor!" She leaned back in the drivers seat, holding her sides.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up..." His voice trailed off.

The brunette stop laughing enough to look at Nyx, "What's up?"

"I got his number!" He showed her the back of his prescription.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

* * *

 

"You think it was a good idea to give that man your number, Noct?" Ignis looked up at his childhood friend, who was leaning on the back of his chair at the receptionists desk.

Noctis nodded, "Oh hell yeah."

"You know that's unprofessional."

"Yeah."

"Your father might get upset when he finds out."

"What dad doesn't know won't hurt him."

Ignis was quiet for a moment, "If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"So overprotective, Iggy."

_"Noct."_

"...Thanks Ignis. Love you buddy."

"Of course. I love you too, Noctis."

"Where would you hide the body anyway?"

"Like I would ever tell you that."

* * *

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Overprotective Ignis is my aesthetic.


End file.
